Sleeping with an Angel
by Madeline Myst
Summary: A Destiel fic: Team free will looks into a seemingly easy case on Mackinac Island. Includes hurt!Cas at the beginning. Which leads to a concerned Dean and some feelings start to be revealed. Sam is there through it all just wanting them to finally face the facts. And what happens when there aren't enough beds in the hotel room?
1. Unexpected Arrival

**A/N: So this is my first attempt at a Destiel fanfic. I apologize for any mistakes in angel lore, if anything jumps out at you please let me know so I can fix it.**

**Also, Mackinac Island is a real place, so most if not all of the places I mention on the island are actually real. I kinda got inspired when I went there on vacation. **

**Warning for swearing because you know how Dean is.**

**Lastly (sorry this is so long) I want to thank kylie-brown-9026040 for being a sort of beta reader and coming up with the title.**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A glossy black 1967 impala flies down the road. Sam and Dean are going to investigate two mysterious deaths on Mackinac Island in Michigan. Sam flips through some papers he printed out.<p>

"So get this, the first victim, Tammy Brooks, she was found in Skull Cave, apparently she was stabbed to death." Sam says.

"Skull Cave? That doesn't sound suspicious." Dean replies. "What did the police say?"

"Well that's the thing; they have a really small police force on the island since its pretty small. This is the first time anything like this has happened in a while. The only thing they really say is that the victim was stabbed repeatedly and it was a gruesome sight. They don't know what to think."

Dean nods. "As usual, and the other woman?"

"She was found the same way only in The Grand Hotel."

"Seems like we have a vengeful spirit on our hands. Should be pretty simple and a break from this demon crap we've been dealing with recently."

They're still about 3 hours away when they stop at a gas station. Sam goes in to pay while Dean waits in the car. All of a sudden he hears the faint sound of flapping wings and nearly jumps when a disheveled Castiel appears in the back seat.

"Hello Dean." He quietly says.

"Cas! What the hell are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"I had a minor argument with a few angels. They believe that I have been associating with humans too much. Our disagreement quickly turned into a fight." Castiel places a hand over his side. "I got away."

Dean notices where Cas is holding his side. "Jesus, Cas you're hurt." He gets out of the car and joins Castiel in the back just as Sam comes back.

"Dean what are you doing?" Sam asks, but then he sees Cas in the back with Dean.

"Sam."

"Um, hi Cas. Are you ok?"

"I… don't know."

"He got into a fight with some frickin angels who think he's spending too much time with us. They shouldn't care, it's none of their business and now you're hurt." Dean explains to Sam and directs the last part at Cas.

"I'll go get the first aid kit." Sam says concerned about his friend and also about how upset his brother is.

Sam gives Dean the kit, and then he hops into the driver's seat and pulls out of the gas station. In the back seat Cas lets Dean examine his injuries. There's a deep gash on his side and Dean also discovers a cut on Castiel's forehead, as well as some minor bruises.

"Cas I need to take off your coat to get to your cut." Dean looks to him for permission.

Cas nods. "Do what you have to Dean." He sways slightly.

Dean notices this and starts working faster. He manages to pull Cas's coat off and sees that one whole side of his white shirt is stained red. He decides that Cas's shirt has to go too. He silently asks Cas's permission. Cas nods and shakily unbuttons his shirt as Dean helps him take it off. Dean can't help but stare as he sees Cas shirtless for the first time. _Wow Cas… _Dean's eyes trace over taut muscles. Suddenly, he stops, realizing he's staring and what he just thought. _What the hell, now is not the time to be thinking like that! _Dean quickly goes back to work and cleans the cut then stitches it up neatly. He helps Cas back into his clothes and finishes by gently wiping the blood off Cas's forehead.

"Thank you." Cas says wearily.

A thought dawns on Sam. "Wait Cas, isn't your grace suppose to heal your vessel?"

"Yes, but I've been cut off from heaven and I used most of my energy left to make it to you." Cas explains, swaying again, this time more drastically.

Dean steadies him. "Cas, you don't look so good." He points out, clearly worried.

"I think I just need to… to rest." Cas falls unconscious, his head resting on Dean's shoulder.

"This isn't good." Sam says.

"No shit Sherlock. I hope he'll be ok." Dean contemplates whether he should prop Cas up or against the window, but decides against it. In fact he doesn't really mind Cas resting against him.

Sam glances at them in the rear view mirror and a slight smile reaches his lips despite the circumstances. He knows that the angel and his brother are in love, well pretty much everyone knows, except Dean and Cas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it's not complete rubbish so far and I'm going to try and post a new chapter every week.<strong>


	2. Mackinac Island

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who's be reading! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>They reach Mackinac City at around 5 p.m.<p>

"So how do we get to the island?" Dean asks.

"We have to take a ferry and I'm sorry, the car has to stay here. There's no cars aloud on the island." Sam replies.

"Son of a bitch." Dean mutters.

"Hey you should probably try to wake Cas."

So Dean nudges him. "Hey Cas. Come on, time to wake up."

Cas finally opens his eyes and sits up.

"You feel any better?" Dean asks him.

"Yes. I just need to get use to being cut off from heaven. Where are we?"

"We're in Mackinac City, Sam and I are going to work a case on Mackinac Island. Are you up for that?"

Cas nods. "I could learn how to be a hunter."

Dean smiles. Sam pulls into a fenced in parking area.

"This is the most secure place nearby that we can leave the car." Sam says as he parks.

"Good. I don't want Baby to get damaged and if she has a single scratch on her when we get back I'm blaming you Sam."

"I know I know," Sam rolls his eyes, "Nothing will happen to the Impala."

They all get out of the car; Cas seems a little shaky on his feet.

"You sure you're ok Cas?" Dean questions.

"I'm fine." Cas replies as he places a hand on the car.

Dean looks unconvinced, but starts loading up his duffle bag and Sam does the same. They pack all the required weapons and supplies they might need. When they're done they close the trunk.

"That's everything." Sam says.

"Right. Let's go find the ferry." Dean says as he leads the way down to the dock.

He purchases their tickets and they head towards the ferry. The water glistens as gentle waves lap at the shore.

"May I take your bags sirs?" A porter offers.

"No. We can handle them." Dean replies, faking politeness.

The porter nods and walks away. They board the ferry and Dean watches Cas, making sure it's just the boat rocking as they walk that's making him unsteady. They pick seats in the front row in the top open area of the ferry. Cas sits a little closer to Dean than is probably normal for two friends. Their shoulders are nearly touching. Dean is almost about to say something about personal space, but he stops himself.

_ It's Cas. He always invades people's personal space. Besides it's not really a problem._

The ferry leaves the dock and begins speeding over the lake making its way to the island. Despite this being for a job, they all enjoy the beautiful view of Lake Huron. Soon, the ferry pulls into the dock at Mackinac Island.

"Whoa, there's a lot more people here than I thought." Sam comments as the other people get off the ferry and join the crowds in the town.

"Holy bicycles…" Dean says as he sees the street lined with bikes of all different shapes and colors.

A horse drawn carriage goes by, it's labeled taxi.

"There are no cars here?" Cas asks.

"Nope. We should find a hotel to drop our stuff off and then get something to eat. I'm starving." Dean suggests.

Sam rolls his eyes. "You're always hungry. Why don't you and Cas go get something to eat, while I find a hotel?" Sam says.

That works for me, Cas?"

He nods.

So Sam goes off in search of a hotel while Dean and Cas decide to go to The Pink Pony Bar and Grill. They get a table by the window so they can watch for Sam. A young waitress comes over to their table.

"Hi, my name is Tiffany and I'll be your waitress today. What would you like to drink?" She flirtatiously bats her eyes at Dean.

He surprisingly doesn't reciprocate her flirting. "I'll have a beer and Cas are you getting anything?"

He orders the same as Dean.

Tiffany smiles. "Ok. I'll be right back with your drinks."

She returns with their beers and takes Dean's order. When she brings Dean his burger and fries she slips her phone number onto the table and saunters away. Once she's gone he picks it up.

"Man, she's trying way too hard." Dean crumples up the paper and digs into his food.

Cas looks confused. "But don't you usually like this… interaction with women?"

"Yeah, but er… she's not my type."

Cas doesn't look too sure about Dean's answer, but doesn't bring it up again. He didn't like Tiffany for some reason anyway. Dean on the other hand would have normally gone for her.

_What's wrong with me? Why am I not into Tiffany? She's got great assets and is clearly into me, but I guess I just don't feel like hitting on women today. Wow, that doesn't happen very often. I guess I have more important things to deal with right now, like making sure Cas is ok._

Dean tries to clear his head and he offers some of his food to Cas who declines.

"I don't require food and I'm not feeling well." Cas says as he sways in his seat.

Dean reaches forward to steady him and Sam enters the restaurant at that exact moment.

"Hey." Sam says as he reaches their table.

Dean quickly pulls his hand off Cas's shoulder.

"So did you find us a hotel Sammy?"

"Yeah, but it's only got two beds. Sorry there's not many vacancies that we can afford on this place."

Dean mind starts conjuring up different sleeping scenarios and he's drawn to one of him and Cas wrapped up in each other's arms. _What the hell! I can't keep having these thoughts! _Dean notices Sam waiting for his response. Dean finally replies, "Ok, we'll uh figure that out later."

Sam glances curiously at Dean, that was not the freak out he had expected.

They leave the restaurant and walk all the way to the hotel Sam picked out, The Harbour View Inn. The Inn is a two story white pillared house with a few balconies. It also has a view of the harbor, true to its name. They walk into their room which has pink Victorian patterned wallpaper and the beds take up most of the room. There's no TV, but there's a desk and chair in one corner and a small bathroom. A single window reveals the harbor.

Dean rolls his eyes. "Way to go Sam. You picked the chick hotel."

"This is the only room I could get ok." Sam replies clearly annoyed.

"Whatever, so I say we scope out the town and see if they know anything about the deaths."

Sam nods. "We've still got time, it's only 7."

"Cas are you coming?" Dean asks.

"No, I'll wait here." He sees a look of concern flash in Dean's eyes. "And before you ask again, I'm fine."

"We'll see you later then."

Sam and Dean leave the hotel and walk out onto the side walk making their way to the main part of town.

"I'm really worried about Cas, I don't think he's telling us everything." Dean sighs.

"I don't know, the way he fell unconscious and his grace didn't seem to heal him at all. Something doesn't seem right."

They stop talking as they reach Main Street. The street is packed with the hustle and bustle of an average Saturday night. They split up, Dean goes down the left side of the street and Sam goes down the right. They begin the task of talking to all the people in town that might know something about the deaths.

* * *

><p>It's around 10 when Sam and Dean finally return to the hotel. The only leads they got are that the two women who were killed, Tammy and Sarah, lived on the island all their lives and were cousins. Sarah worked at the Grand Hotel and Tammy was retired.<p>

"How did it go?" Cas asks as they enter the room.

"Crap ton of they were such nice people, who could have killed them, but we did find out they were locals."

"And cousins," Sam adds.

"That's about all we have to go on so far except for the fact that one of them worked at the Grand Hotel where they were killed."

"It sounds difficult." Cas says.

"Not really. We'll do some research tomorrow and have a better idea of what we're dealing with."

"Research, awesome," Dean says sarcastically.


	3. The First Night

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! :)**

* * *

><p>After he's finished taking a shower, Dean swears under his breath as he sees Sam already sleeping, sprawled out nearly taking up the whole bed. Then he glances at the bed that Cas is laying on, only taking up less than half of it. Dean takes a deep breath.<p>

_ I guess if I want any sleep tonight I'm going to have to sleep with Cas. It's not like I haven't shared a bed with anyone before… just not with Cas. Wait I thought angels didn't need to sleep… I wonder if this is related to the cut off from heaven thing…_

Dean slides into bed next to Cas, making sure he keeps a good distance away from him. He tries to fall asleep despite the awkwardness he's feeling and almost manages to do so when Cas wakes him up.

"Dean?"

"Huh?" He wearily opens his eyes. "Yeah Cas?"

"How do humans sleep?"

Dean rolls over so he's facing Cas. "You're telling me you don't know how to sleep?" Dean whispers in disbelief.

"As an angel, sleep is not a required activity, but I thought since I have lost my connection with heaven I should attempt to learn how to sleep." Cas explains and stares expectantly at Dean.

"Cas all you have to do is close your eyes and relax. It's not that hard." _Except when you've seen the things I have._

"I tried that."

Dean sighs. "I don't know. Go to your happy place."

Cas gives Dean a confused look.

"Think about something you like or makes you happy."

"Oh, I think I get it now."

"Good because I need to get some rest. Good night Cas."

"Good night Dean." Cas closes his eyes and tries to focus on a happy thought.

Dean rolls over as it suddenly dawns on him how close their faces are. Once he's safely facing away from Cas, he falls into a deep sleep for once. Little does he know that he is the cause of the peaceful smile that appears on Cas's face.

* * *

><p>In the morning at around 7, Sam wakes up and glances over at the other bed and nearly does a double take. He grins at the sight of the still sound asleep Dean and Cas. Dean has his arm draped over the angel.<p>

"I am so keeping this for blackmail." Sam snaps a picture with his phone. Then he quietly leaves the room to get some coffee.

About half an hour later, Cas wakes up surprised to feel the warm heavy weight of Dean's arm wrapped around him. Not wanting to disturb him, Cas just stares at Dean, content to watch him sleep.

When Dean finally opens his eyes his face immediately turns red as he quickly moves his arm off of Cas.

"Crap, Cas I'm sorry about that. Next time I'll just sleep on the floor."

Cas just stares at him quizzically with his intensely blue eyes. "You don't have to sleep on the floor. It didn't bother me."

_Of course it doesn't bother him. Awesome. And he's staring at me with those stunning blue eyes. Damn it._

Dean tries to avoid Cas's gaze. "Uh… how'd you sleep?"

"Good, you're right it's not too hard."

"Er good. I'm going to get up now." Dean says awkwardly. Then to make things worse, he stumbles getting off the bed. Swearing under his breath, he grabs his bag and rushes into the bathroom so he can change, not releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding until the door safely closes behind him.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I almost fell off the bed and why can't I get Cas's eyes out of my mind?_

Dean looks at his reflection in the mirror.

_And why is my face still red!_

Dean hears a door open and close.

_Damn it, Sam's back… wait Sam, shit, he saw Cas and I!_

Dean runs a hand through his hair. Then he quickly gets dressed, splashes some cold water on his face, and tries to walk nonchalantly into the room.

"Hey Dean," Sam says, smiling. "I brought you some coffee and Cas has been telling me how you taught him how to sleep last night."

Dean's cheeks flush red again. "Cas, why did you tell him about that?"

"I was not suppose to?" He asks confused.

"No, that was…"

Sam jokingly raises his eyebrows.

"You know what never mind, and you," Dean glares at Sam, "don't say a frickin thing."

And with that Dean grabs his coffee and storms out of the hotel room.

"Sam, I don't understand. Why is he so upset?"

Sam tries to come up with an easy way to explain without giving away too much. "Dean's just embarrassed that I know that you shared a bed last night and that you told me about what was probably supposed to be a private conversation."

"Should I apologize?" Cas asks.

Sam shrugs. "That's up to you, but I think he's madder at me. Besides he's not as angry as he looks, he'll be back within an hour.'

Cas nods contemplating what he should do.

Sam pulls out his laptop and starts researching.


	4. Research

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After he had left the room, Dean ended up seated on a bench by the shimmering lake. He stares into the crystal clear water then puts his head in his hands. The gentle lapping of the lake upon the shore seems to have had a calming effect on him.<p>

_Am I going to face the facts? That I'm- no I'm not complicating things right now. Besides, there's a case to work on. I'll just pretend like nothing happened because nothing did happen._

He sighs and walks back to the hotel. Sam was right; he wasn't gone very long.

As soon as he enters the room, Cas gets up and walks over to Dean, maybe a little too close for comfort.

"I'm sorry I told Sam about our private conversation." Cas murmurs.

Dean looks momentarily confused, and then realizes what Cas is referencing. "You don't have to apologize and I kind of overreacted, but its fine. We have a case to work on." Dean smiles a little off, for it's a fake smile, he had caught himself glancing at Cas's lips as he was talking.

"Why don't you guys go to the library and see if you can find any of the island's lore."

"And what are you going to do?" Dean asks slightly annoyed at the aspect of going to the library.

"I'm going to finish researching Tammy and Sarah's family and by the time I'm done with that we could meet up and go check out the Grand Hotel."

"Sounds good, Cas?"

Cas nods and follows Dean out of the hotel. It's a beautiful sunny morning, not a cloud in the sky. They pass by the park that sits beneath the massive chalk white fort set into a hill and continue past the first of many bicycle shops. They walk in silence; however it's a comfortable silence. The library is all the way at the other end of Main Street. Dean and Cas fight their way through the tourists and bypass the numerous fudge shops, the island is famous for fudge.

Dean catches some people giving Cas strange looks because of his attire. Dean glares at them, daring them to make a comment. He does see their point though. Cas does look out of place in his accountant outfit and trench coat.

"Cas I think we need to get you a change of clothes."

He shoots Dean a confused look. "Why?"

"Well the whole suit and trench coat don't really fit in with the tourist look."

"I see. So we're going clothes shopping now?"

"No, but I have an idea, maybe later."

The library comes into view; it's a pretty good size considering how small the island is. They head inside and quietly go in search of the local books section. Soon they find it; it's conveniently located in a secluded corner of the library so they won't be disturbed. Dean starts searching the shelves for books on legends and Cas does the same beginning at the opposite end of the shelf. They both pull out books that look like they might be useful. Their fingers brush as they both reach for the same book titled Haunts of Mackinac that sits right in the middle of the shelf.

Dean quickly moves his hand away from Cas's and lets him pull out the book, adding it to the stack of promising books.

They sit down across from each other and leaf through the books. Dean casually glances at Cas more times than is necessary, Cas catches him once which results in an uncomfortable staring contest of sorts until Dean looks away trying not to blush. He tries to focus on researching, but the words seem to float off the page. He closes his eyes and rubs his forehead.

_Ugh research. _

Just then Dean's phone rings and its Sam. He tries to quietly answer his phone.

"Hey Sam, did you find out anything useful?"

"Yeah so I was able to trace Tammy and Sarah's family to the 1800s. Their ancestor was a priest at St. Anne's church here on the island."

"I've seen St. Anne's somewhere. Hold on." Dean turns to Cas. "Who was that chick with the French last name?"

Cas flips a few pages in a book. "MagdelaineLaFramboise, it says that she donated the land for St. Anne's church."

Dean moves behind Cas and reads over his shoulder. "Also says that when she kicked it she was buried at the church altar, then in the 1960s her bones were moved, and last year they were moved again. Catch all that Sam?"

"Yeah, sounds like we have an extremely pissed off ghost that wants revenge."

"So we torch the bitch and we're done."

"We have to find her bones first. Does it say where they were moved to?"

Dean and Cas both scan the page.

"It doesn't say." Cas tells Sam on the phone.

"In that case, instead of going to The Grand Hotel, we should pay St. Anne's a visit."

"Ok, we'll meet you there in an hour."

With a new plan in place, Dean closes his phone and slips it into his pocket as he backs away from Cas creating a safe amount of space. They place the books back on the shelf and quietly leave the library. A lull has fallen over the town as its 2 in the afternoon. People no longer crowd the streets like they did in the morning. Dean, set on getting some lunch, leads Cas to the grocery store that also sells sandwiches.

Cas observes Dean, the way his tight t-shirt stretches over taunt muscles, how his hair is turned golden brown in the sunlight, and the beautiful way the light reflects in his eyes making them a bright green as he glances back every once in a while to make sure Cas is still following him.

They enter the store and Dean buys a sandwich, he offers to buy Cas one too even though he knows he doesn't want one. Cas declines his offer as predicted.

Dean munches on his sandwich as he walks back to their hotel.

"I thought we were meeting Sam at St. Anne's."

"We are," Dean holds the door open for Cas, "but first you're getting a new outfit."

Cas tilts his head. "But we just left the town."

"I'm not letting you wear those crappy neon tourist trap clothes." Dean starts digging through his bag.

Cas waits patiently as it finally dawns on him what Dean's doing. He pulls out an AC/DC shirt and a faded pair of jeans.

"These should work." Dean hands the clothes to Cas.

"Thank you." Cas starts tugging his trench coat off.

Dean quickly turns his back to Cas as he continues to strip.

_Jesus Cas, could have given me a warning before you started taking your clothes off._

He glances over his shoulder to check on Cas who hasn't put the shirt on yet. The newly closed gash on Cas's stomach catches his gaze.

Cas notices Dean staring at him. "I heal slower now than before I was cut off from heaven, but still quicker than humans." Cas explains as he pulls the t-shirt over his head, then he stares down at it. "What is AC/DC?"

"An awesome band," Dean grins, "I'll have to play some for you sometime."

"I would like that."


End file.
